Your Thalia
by Thaliattanaka
Summary: Basically an AU where Thalia survived the trip to CHB SUPER-HYPER-GRAPHIC SMUT You've been warned


_AU where Thalia survived the trip to CHB and got there safely. This fic is placed before TLT. Super-hyper-grafic-smut fanfic. You've been warned _

_All rights go to Rick Riordan. _

Thalia didn't exactly invite him to her cabin. She had asked him to stop by earlier, but she'd expected him to, at least, knock.

What happened was that after her archery practice, she'd gone to her cabin to find Luke sleeping on _her_ bed.

"Luke!" she shook him awake.

"Five more minutes, Connor," he muttered as he turned over and started snoring again. Thalia took her headset and put it on Luke. Then she grabbed her iPod and played "You Only Live Once" by Suicide Silence on maximum volume.

Luke jumped up and tore the headset away as Thalia rolled down on the floor laughing.

"Come on! You know the Stolls never let me sleep in!" he complained as he rubbed his eyes. Thalia got up and leaned against the wall, still laughing. He'd been sleeping only in boxers, so she could see his perfect shaped abs.

"How'd you get in?" she asked.

"Window was open," he proclaimed.

"Let me guess, you broke the glass?"

"Yup."

Thalia sighed.

"Well, it's not the first time you've done it."

"Don't worry, I'll get it fixed within tomorrow."

"You're gonna break it tomorrow as well."

"Now you're getting it."

Thalia laughed as she sat on the bed beside Luke. She grabbed two chocolate bars from her nightstand. She handed Luke one, and he took it gracefully as if it was his most beloved belonging.

"So, what did you want me here for?" he mumbled as he nibbled on the chocolate.

"Chiron says he senses a strong demigod in the Manhattan area, and that he wants us to check it out," she sighed. She wanted to get out of the camp like everyone else, but she wanted to go abroad.

"Isn't that what the satyrs do?"

"Yeah, but all the qualified satyrs are tracking down other demigods in other states…" she kept rambling reasons why Chiron wanted them to go. Luke shut her up by pressing his lips agains hers.

"Fine, I get it," she laughed.

He swung her up on his lap and held her hips as they kept kissing. She started to grind on him slowly.

He gave out a slight moan, which made her snicker.

He moved hips lips down to her neck, sometimes sucking on her skin and leaving hickeys. Her ragged breathing turned him on, making his member fight against his boxers.

She let out a little moan just to tease him.

She threw her black leather jacket and her black band tee away, leaving her in a pair of black cheerleading shorts and a black lace bra.

Luke sucked on her collarbones as he unclasped her bra. He gently pulled it off, exposing her erect nipples to him. He teased her by slowly licking around her nipple, causing her to shiver. His hand played with her nipple as he sucked on the other.

She took her shorts off, leaving her in only a black panties.

Luke grinned as he flipped them over so that he was on top.

He kissed down her stomach until he reached the edge of her panties.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, making her shiver.

"L-Luke," she moaned as he kissed her wet cunt through her panties.

"You're so wet," he grinned. He used his hand to rub her clit as he sucked on her nipples. He could feel her squirm under him in pleasure.

She let out a small _mmm_ sound.

"Was that a whimper?" Luke snickered. He pulled her panties off with his teeth, stroking her thighs as he went further down.

He started massaging her clit, making her squirm with pleasure.

"Beg," he ordered.

"L-Luke please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Please dominate my pussy," she breathed. He grinned as he slowly stuck one finger inside her. He felt her walls clamp down on his finger.

"You like that, huh?" he smirked. He started to twist his finger around inside her, making her dripping wet and moan like crazy. He added another finger, making her moan loudly.

When she was just about to release, he pulled them out.

"For fucks sake," she breathed. Suddenly, he stuck his tongue inside her, making her gasp in pleasure. She grabbed his blonde hair as he flicked his tongue inside her.

"Luke!" she moaned as her first orgasm rolled over her.

Luke got up, grinning like crazy.

"You taste really good, by the way," he grinned.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes. She figured that she owned him an orgasm.

She started to kiss his jawline, then she went lower and lower until she reached his boxers. She smirked as she rubbed his dick through his boxers.

"Someone's really hard right now," she winked. She tore off his boxers, exposing his extremely hard dick.

She grabbed his dick, and started to pump up and down, making him moan in pleasure.

She slowly licked the tip of his cock to tease him.

"T-Thalia," he complained. She smirked as she started to bob her head up and down on his cock. He threw his head from side to side in pleasure.

Suddenly, she stopped. Luke was breathing heavily, but she could hear him let out a small groan.

She climbed up on his lap, and slowly inserted him inside her.

Before she could react, Luke flipped them so that he was on top.

"I refuse to be on bottom," he hissed seductively in her ear. He started to thrust inside her, making her moan uncontrollably.

"F-faster," she moaned. Her wish was his command. He started thrusting harder and faster. She buckled her hips to get more on him inside her. Her hands were gripping the sheet, making holes in them.

Luke thrusted with all his might, making Thalia scream with pleasure.

After a little time and a couple of position changes, Thalia's walls clammed down on his cock and she shouted his name as she had another orgasm. Luke grunted as he let go of his load inside her.

He pulled out, the laid on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're mine," he hissed. "My Thalia."

"Your Thalia," she breathed.


End file.
